1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, lenses of the eyeglasses are becoming thinner and thinner. However, such thin lenses are easily damaged at their edges when being installed to the eyeglasses frame which are necessarily designed to provide a very tight fit for the lenses.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.